


Do His Bidding

by pksplysandre



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pksplysandre/pseuds/pksplysandre
Summary: Young Cabell Kingsley Dice was hired off the streets of Inkwell to serve the Devil’s son. The two become very close and fall in love with each other in secret but when they grow older, Lucifer’s parents arrange a wedding with another demoness of higher caliber. Dice and Lu now have to figure out how to stop the wedding without having to expose what’s really going on between them.





	Do His Bidding

**Author's Note:**

> OK I NEED TO STOP MAKING FICS BUT J CANT HELP IT I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS LIKE LIL AU THING AND LOST IT AND SO HERE I AM BEING THE FOOL THAT I AM,,,  
> I hope you guys really do enjoy it though,, THIS IS ALSO REALLY SHORT FOR ONE CHAPTER IM SORRY ALSO I JSUT WATED TO DO A DICE POV REAL QUICK BUT THAT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN I PROMISE

All I could feel was the cold rain hitting my body as I lay on the sidewalk with nothing but a newspaper to cover my head. How long have I been gone? Not very long, huh? My vision was getting blurry and I was on the verge of passing out. People walked past me, no one paid no mind to the shivering body, slumped up on the building wall. Then she approached me. She was as beautiful as an angel. Reaching her hand out to me and with a gentle smile and siren-like voice, "Come with me.." and I did. She took me by the hand as I held mine out and she took me to a huge castle. Turned out to be a new casino in town. She got her maids to wash me, they all looked at me funny when they saw what I was but agreed to keep my secret. They were family now. They dressed me up and groomed me and there I went. The angel-like lady took me to another room, a bedroom, with a huge king size bed, the whole place covered in red and black satin fabrics and trimmed with gold and silver. "Luci, dear, come here!" She called out. Quickly, a blur of black and grey almost obscured my vision as a goat like demon appeared in front of me. "Luci, this here is Dice, he's gonna be your very own servant from now on. You be nice to each other. Ok?" The other boy nods and there I am left with, my new...master? That feels weird. No going back now. "So yer name's Dice..?" Luci asked and I nodded. "Why'd ya parents name ya that..?" This felt like an interrogation now. "..M-My name is Cabell...but I like...-" Before I got to even finish my sentence, he grabbed the sides of my face. "Wait, why do ya sound like a girl? Are ya one? Why ain't ya dressed like one then..?" And as if on cue, one of the sweet maids came in with a huge tray full of clothes and towels. "You leave him alone, young sir. If he says he's a boy, he's a **boy** , ok?" She tells him to which Luci nods to. "I was just askin'.." "Well, you ask too much, he just got here, don't fill his brain like a balloon, you're gonna tire him out before he can even bring you a simple pen on his first day." The young demon rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. "Well, I got a new friend to hang with...so let's play!" Sharp teeth gleamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back. This was gonna be a fun ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to hmu @ kngdice or @ dailydevildice ✌️✌️
> 
> Im making a one shot too but that’ll come way later i promise


End file.
